Unwanted
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Alone. Abused. Who was an 8 year old, supposed to look to? I honestly thought no one. There was no one or Pokémon to look too. But, I managed to change my mind. Well more like someone. To be honest I never had anyone to look to until he came along.
1. Prolouge

_That's all I ever was._

_Unwanted._

_The world is a place, where people can choose one of two ways. To go down the good path, or to go down the bad one. I've always wanted to head down the right path. But honestly, how could I even get there?_

_I was an orphan. No parents, no siblings, period. So I had to go where every other person like me went. An orphanage. I was only 8, so I wasn't aloud to go out on my own. I had to wait till I was 12. That's how it was in the Hoenn. Well for me at least, Mrs. Vannery was probably lying to me. Though I was too scared to tell her that myself. If I did she'd probably whack me with the bat again. The metal one. The one she abused my with, the one that broke half of my bones._

_And, no body ever adopted me. If they even thought about it, stupid Vannery would change their minds. She was like a Ghost type or something. _

_And on top of that I never knew a single thing about Pokémon. No one ever taught me. But one day, I found that Pokedex. So I learned from that, I mean whoever dropped it had seen a lot of Pokémon._

_But for my, life never got any better than that. I mean, I was even the last on in the orphanage since Vannery closed it down, and everyone took it as abandoned. _

_But, everything turned around when he came along._


	2. Nightmares

**_*_Silver***

I tossed and turned in bed.

_No, not again._

But no matter my hopes, they never became reality. I had to go through the same torture again. But this wasn't physical torture, it was mental. I hated this, I'd rather get smacked with the bat again. No, wait. Scratch that.

But, I hated these, these _nightmares_. They seemed to go, on, and on, and on. They were endless. They just appeared one day. I always wondered if it was because that one time Vannery smacked me in the head. But that was awhile ago, too long ago to have any effects today. But those w_hispers. _The _darkness. _I was about to lose my sanity. They drove me insane.

But this one was lasting longer than usual.

I sprinted across the empty wasteland. There was nothing. Nothing but those, noises and whispers. I held my hands on my ears to black them out, but it had no effect. In fact the noises seemed to rise in volume. I slammed my eyes shut, in hopes of waking up. But, when I opened them, I was somewhere different. It was a never ending black landscape. There was no where to run. I saw something whizz by. It was black, so I was lucky I managed to spot it.

It seemed to run circles around my. One second I'd see it front of my, the next, behind me. It looked like a person, but the next time it was hunched over.

_Stupid Ghost Types. Always messing with my head._

But, as I looked, the Pokémon seemed to run smaller circles around my, like it was closing in.

I stood there, I was panicking. I was so afraid. I didn't know-

The Pokémon leaped out of the darkness. I saw three purple lights, like claws, and I was scratched. I grasped my arm. A burning sensation appeared and I felt like my arm was on fire. I gritted my teeth, as my long blonde hair hung in front mf my face. Tears flowed out of my eyes, the pain was unbearable.

_Come on Silver. Get ahold of yourself!_

I tried, but I couldn't. I was a girl, I was weak. Right now there was nothing I could do. I heard growls, I stood in place waiting for it to strike again.

But, no.

I woke up.


	3. Injuries

**_*_Silver***

I awoke with a start. I sat up in bed, panting like I had just run to the Sinnoh Region, and back. I used my arm and wiped my forehead, which was drenched in sweat. My black t-shirt and blue short were on the brink of soaking wet. I panicked as I checked my bed.

_Good. No sweat stains._

My bed being wet after my sheets were just cleaned, would've earned me a beating. But due to the stupid cause, it wouldn't be as painful as when I slacked off or disrespected. I sighed, and looked at the clock.

"9:47." I sighed to myself, I swung my legs over the bed and stood up.

"Kid! Get down here!" Vannery demanded. I quickly, put on my blue jeans, and tied my blue sweatshirt around my waist. I ran down, the stairs and stopped right in front of Vannery, who was waiting impatiently.

"Took you long enough" She scoffed.

"My dearest apologies" I spoke.

"Good." Vannery smiled. She tossed me a large object that was wrapped in some brown paper. I barely caught it, after it slammed me in the face.

"_Ow" _I sneered quietly.

"What was that!?" She screamed.

"N-Nothing" I stammered.

"It was something" Vannery growled. As she picked up the silver lined bat.

"I-I didn't-"

She slammed the bat against my arm. And heard a small cracking noise from my left arm were she smacked me. I gritted my teeth, but I still held the book tightly in my right arm.

"Now get!" She sneered. I sprinted up the stairs, back to my room where I quietly shut the door. I ran to my bed and sat down. I dropped the book on my bed, and started to cry softly. Tears ran down my face, and onto my shirt, which was almost dry. I looked at my left arm, and there, where she smacked me, was a large purple and blue mark. Which seemed to string every time I touched it.

I continued crying as I seethed. Then for some reason I felt cold. Vannery never turned on the heater in my room, and since it was winter, the air was coming in. Great now I was wet and cold. I sat there, in the dark. I was cold, it was dark, I was alone. This is when life truly hits rock bottom. I didn't have any clue when my arm would get better. In the conditions I lived in, probably months.

I grabbed my blanket with my right arm, and I managed to warp it around myself. I continued crying, until I felt something warm on my lap. I opened my eyes, and saw a small Pokémon sitting on my lap. I sniffed, and sat there. I had recognized this Pokémon, it was the only one of it's kind.

Shaymin. Yeah, that was it. She wasn't in her Sky Form though.

Shaymin, looked up and realized that I had spotted her. I sniffled, once more.

"Are you ok?" Shaymin asked.

For a minute my heart skipped a beat, and I almost passed out.


	4. Promises

**_*_Silver***

I sniffed.

"Y-You can talk?" I asked.

"Yeah" Shaymin replied. "I answered you're question. Now you answer mine"

"No." I replied weakly.

"Why not!?" Shaymin growled.

"No, that's the answer. No I'm not ok" I clarified.

"Oh" She said. "Sorry"

"It's fine" I sighed. "But, it's not like that all the time"

"Hm?"

"I just, It's just" I struggled to find the words.

"_You're scared"_ A voice whispered. I stopped stammering,

"W-What was that?" I asked. As my stammering slowly returned. Shaymin let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Will you quit it!" She snapped. I heard another grunt of annoyance, but it wasn't from Shaymin this time. I saw a black mist appear next to me, the mist slowly formed into a person, who sat next to me.

The man wore a long black coat, which was outlined in red. He wore a red, puffy scarf around his neck. His hair was white, and most of it covered one of his eyes. While the other was, and icy blue, in plain view. He was tall, and he looked like he was about 20. I just sat there in confusion.

"You know I can just leave Shaymin?" The man pointed out.

"I'd find my way back, and Arceus would kick your butt" Shaymin growled.

"Sure he would" The man smiled. His mouth wasn't visible, and it didn't look like he was talking. Probably speaking telepathically.

"You're such a jerk" Shaymin scoffed. She looked up at me, "Isn't he rude?!"

"I'm not going to get involved" I stated.

"Finally!" The man rejoiced. "A human with common sense"

"Wha?"

"He's a Pokémon" Shaymin explained. "Just in his human form"

"He did remind me of-"

"Darkrai?" He questioned.

"Um, yeah..." I admitted. He laughed,

"The one and only" He proudly admitted.

"He's a bit arrogant though" I said. Shaymin laughed,

"Yeah"

"Whatever" Darkrai growled.

"Wait, why on earth are you two here anyways?" I asked.

"You hear crying from an abandoned building, it's mighty interesting huh?" Darkrai said.

"I suppose" I sighed.

"Why were you crying?" Shaymin asked. I looked over at my arm. So did Shaymin and Darkrai.

"Oh, that's bad" Shaymin seethed.

"Yeah, that's pretty bad" Darkrai admitted, in awe.

"Eh, it's nothing" I shrugged.

"Nothing!? What's wrong with you, it couldn't get any worse than this!" Shaymin yelled.

"Compared to what I go through. It's nothing" I said.

"What you go through?" Shaymin asked. But, Darkrai looked at me like he knew exactly why.

"You're Abused?" He asked. I nodded and shrugged,

"That's my life summed up in one word"

"And you're an orphan?" Shaymin asked, I nodded. "Tough"

"No kidding. Hopefully I don't die in the next four years" I sighed. Darkrai sighed, and stood up.

"We should get going Shaymin. We don't want Arceus getting mad." He said. Shaymin, nudged me then she stood next to Darkrai. A purple portal appeared with a gold ring around it.

"Ladies first" Darkrai laughed.

"Oh shut up" Shaymin scoffed, jumping in the portal. Darkrai looked back at me,

"I'll be back" He said, then he walked into the portal and it disappeared.


	5. Arguments

**_*_Darkrai***

As soon as we landed in Alpha, I ran.

"Darkrai, where on earth are you going!?" Shaymin called.

"I need to talk to Arceus!" I called back.

"If you tell on my, I'll beat you!" Shaymin yelled.

"I'll consider!" I laughed. I sprinted all over the bridges. Past, Latios and Latias's flying grounds, and even past Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf's lake. Well, I actually caught Azelf's attention, and she started flying after me.

"Hey." Azelf said, flying next to me. "Why are ya still in your human form ya dummy"

"Cause, I'm going back out soon" I replied.

"You going to see Arceus?" She asked.

"Why else would I be going to the temple?" I scoffed.

"Fine then" Azelf replied.

"I need you to stay with me" I said.

"What, afraid you're going to get in trouble?" Azelf laughed.

"Maybe, but that's not why I need you. I need you to head back out with me" I said.

"Why!?" She exclaimed.

"I'll tell you when I'm done" I said, stopping in front of the large tall temple in front of me. I ran inside, and panted. Two stairs ways, on each side of the wall. One of the right side of the room, and one on the left. There was a statue in the middle, and up on the platform stood two Pokémon.

"I think someone wants you" Xerneas scoffed. Arceus, didn't even have to turn around.

"What is it now Darkrai?" Arceus sighed.

"It's important" I pleaded. Arceus turned around in surprise,

"You seem...desperate" He said. I growled, and swung my head to the right.

"I suppose I am" I admitted.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting" Xerneas laughed.

"What?" Arceus asked.

"It's when Shaymin and I were out today, we met another human..." I started.

"Ugh, again with this!?" Arceus roared. "We've given you three chances, and all of those petty humans almost destroyed Alpha!"

"But this time it's different!" I explained.

"It's always different with you" Arceus scoffed.

"Arceus! I'm serious!" I snapped. Arceus glared at me,

"Why on earth should I allow you to do this?" He scoffed. Then out of nowhere, Shaymin and Azelf came in.

"Arceus, you have to let him do this" Shaymin said.

"What is so special about this human!?" Arceus roared.

"Listen, Arceus. Shaymin told me everything" Azelf said. "And the little girl they encountered needs to get away from where she is now"

"Little girl? Hmph. Why so?" He asked.

"Arceus, she's being abused." Shaymin said, "She needs help!"

"Ugh, we already have 3 humans living here. I don't think we should invite more" Xerneas said.

"For one there's more than one of us who want a human here" Shaymin said. "I know it seems like a bad idea, but Arceus. She's young. She doesn't own any Pokémon. And in her state, she'll never survive to become a trainer."

Arceus let out a long sigh.

"Fine."

"Really?!" I said.

"But, she'll live here like all the other humans." He said.

I nodded, and ran out with Azelf.


	6. Portals

**_*_Silver***

I sat there on my bed for awhile. I glanced at the clock,

10:30pm.

I knew it. It was a hollow promise. He wasn't coming back, he just said it to make me feel better. I heard the door opened, and I turned around.

"Lights out." Vannery growled. I shut off my lamp, and she left the room. I slipped into bed, and slept on my right side. I lightly rubbed my arm, before I curled up in bed and drifted off to sleep. I grabbed the blanket and tried to wrap myself up in it. I closed my eyes, and lightly drifted off to sleep.

But I woke up minutes later. I heard a strange noise. But I didn't move because I was too tired. I let a small yawn escape my mouth, as I tried to fall back to sleep again. But I heard voices.

"Aww" A voice squealed.

"Azelf, be quiet" Another voice snapped.

"Whatever" The voice grumbled.

"Now, come on. We have to make this quick, I have a bad feeling about this abuser" The other voice sighed. I felt small paws grab ahold of my bruise, it hurt a little at first, but then, the pain slowly faded to nothing more then a soar feeling. Now, I felt that I could easily slip into sleep. I already felt my eyelids getting heavier. I let out a long huff of air.

I heard a small laugh then I felt myself being picked up. Someone had picked me up and now held me close. I slightly opened my eyes,

"D-Darkrai?" I yawned. He looked down at me and smiled. "What are you-"

"Don't worry about anything" Darkrai smiled. I yawned, and closed my eyes again. I heard more whispers, and then Darkrai started walking. I kept my eyes closed and huffed. Then I felt like I just passed through a wall of water. I shivered.

I had just been brought through one of the portals.


	7. Chains

**_*_Darkrai***

When I passed through, I felt something was wrong. I looked behind me, turns out something was wrong. A Zoroark stood in the door way, hunched down, teeth bared. But, chains seemed to wrap around the Zoroark's body.

Oh crap.

Chains. No, not him.

I panicked, and I sprinted through. I held the girl tightly, afraid he was going to throw a Shadow Ball. And, I guess I made a good call. Within seconds the large purple aura whizzed into the portal. I saw the end of the portal, I sprinted, and jumped out. I slid onto the ground, and a bit of dust was created. But now, the ball passed through the portal, and crashed right next to me. I quickly got up, and backed away. But the shadow ball had grabbed unwanted attention. And I mean a lot of attention. And by a lot, I mean everyone.

While everyone crowded around the scene, the girl woke, up and I set her down on the ground. That's when Arceus came in.

"What in heavens happened here?!" He demanded.

"Arceus, we need to talk. Now." I demanded. Arceus, sighed and directed us back to the temple. We walked in and he turned around.

"What is it Darkrai?" Arceus sighed.

"Listen, we have to have a patrol sent out on the Hoenn region" I said.

"Why on earth would we do that!?" He exclaimed.

"I was coming back. That shadow ball, that was shot by Chains" I said. Arceus dropped his intense glare,

"What!? Impossible we banished Chains to the underworld! He couldn't got out, he should be dead!" He yelled.

"He's not." I sighed. Arceus looked at the girl, than back to me.

"Darkrai, may you please leave for a minute?" Arceus asked. I looked down at the girl.

"With or-"

"I need to talk with her, it'll only be a minute" Arceus said. I sighed, and let go of the girl's hand. I walked out, and waited outside.

I was a bit nervous. I knew he was going to ask her about chains, and give her some background but, what if he was already asking her to pick her guardian. She would clearly pick Shaymin. She didn't even know what I was trying to do, and Arceus would just persuade her to pick someone else. Great. So this was all for nothing.


	8. Questions

**_*_Silver***

I watched as Darkrai slowly trudged out of the room. Then I looked back to, Arceus was it?

"So" Arceus spoke, his voice boomed all throughout the building. "Welcome"

"Thanks.." I said in awe.

"Now, what do you know about Zoroark?" He asked.

"Zoroark?" I repeated. "I haven't seen any in person, and I don't know much about them..."

"Did you know you've been living with one your whole life?" Arceus asked.

"Wait? Huh?" I questioned.

"So, you didn't know." Arceus stated, I nodded to clarify. "Well who did you live with?"

"A girl named Vannery." I growled.

"You didn't like her did you?" He asked.

"No, she abused me" I sighed.

"Did she have any Pokémon?" Arceus asked.

"Not that I knew." I said. Arceus nodded,

"Did you ever have nightmares?" He asked. Then I just froze in position. How in the right mind did he know that?

"Umm, y-yeah" I stammered. "It was kinda constant" Arceus nodded,

"Now lets move onto a different subject" Arceus said, as he walked up the stairs. He stopped midway. "Well come on"

I quickly nodded, then I ran up the stairs, and we walked the rest of the way together. When we got to the top a small gate opened and we walked up more stairs. Now we stood on top of the temple facing forward which was towards the exit of the temple. We stood at a point where I could see the place I was. And I mean I could see everything, we walked to the edge. I just stood there, staring at the beautiful scenery below.

Arceus looked over and smiled,

"Welcome to Alpha"


	9. The Real Boss

**_*_Silver***

"W-What is this place" I asked.

"A place hidden away, and out of reach from any human without permission. This is where all us legendries reside." Arceus said.

"From all regions?" I asked.

"From all regions." He repeated.

"Wow" I gasped. Arceus smiled, but then he looked at me seriously.

"So, You'd like to stay?"

"If that's ok" I replied shyly.

"Why of course! But-"

"What?" I asked.

"Look." He said. I looked and saw two girls, a bit older than me, and they sat with Latios and Latias. I saw another girl with Reshiram, and a guy with Giratina. "You see?"

"Ya, they're all with a Pokémon" I stated.

"Correct, those Pokémon are responsible for protecting the ones they're with." Arceus explained. I nodded, "You get it now?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Who are you going with?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"I don't know, that's your decision." Arceus shrugged. I thought about it for a second. I mean, I had only met two so far. "So, Darkrai then?"

"How did you-"

"It's pretty obvious" Arceus laughed. "So, you're sure on your decision?"

"Positive" I replied. Arceus nodded, and shut his eyes. Within seconds, my left arm started to glow. Right where my bruise was, was now a small Darkrai imprinted on my skin. I looked at it, then back at Arceus.

"I'm sure Shaymin will be around you too. They've been partners for a long time now" Arceus said.

"Really, it seemed like they hated each other" I said.

"They always run into petty arguments." Arceus sighed. I shrugged, "Listen I need to ask you one more thing."

"Go for it" I said.

"Just try not to end up like the others" Arceus said. I nodded, "Promise?"

"Promise." I said. We walked back down to the balcony, and I went down the other set of stairs to the exit. Arceus, stood at the balcony looking out. I continued walking down until I heard a noise. It was like a squeak. But I continued until I got to the bottom, then I heard the noise again. I shrugged, and walked out. Where Darkrai and Shaymin were waiting impatiently.

Shaymin looked over,

"Finally!" She trotted over in her ground form. "Ya know, you could've gone faster"

"Oh give me a break" I sighed. Shaymin huffed and climbed up my side, sitting on my shoulder.

"This is my spot now, no one can take it" Shaymin mumbled. I rolled my eyes, as Darkrai walked up.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Fine." I shrugged.

"So-"

"I picked you." I mumbled. Darkrai slightly nodded, even though I knew he was more happy than that. "So, Arceus is like 'the boss'"

"He's only second in command" Shaymin said.

"Really?" I said. "Whose first?"

"M- And she's on your head..." Darkrai sighed. Shaymin was on my shoulder. So I looked up, and a face popped down in front of me.

"Mew?"


	10. Break In

**_*_Silver***

Mew just appeared out of nowhere to be honest. Then she started floating in the air and talking to Shaymin.

"What? Why would I do that?" Shaymin replied. Mew squeaked at her some more an she sighed. "Fine" Then out of nowhere, Shaymin created a green power and threw in on Mew.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Cause she told me to." Shaymin muttered. Mew floated in front of me and held her arms out. I held her, and then she fell asleep.

"Mew's 'trust exercise'" Darkrai sighed.

"Trust exercise?" I asked.

"Every time someone new comes, Mew wants to know if she can trust them. So she asks me to put her to sleep until tomorrow morning." Shaymin sighed. I shrugged and held Mew lightly in my arms. She seemed to stir a bit, but then she lied still. We continued walking until, Darkrai looked up. There stood another Pokémon. One of the three dogs I believed, Suicune. Darkrai just seemed to stare.

"What?" Shaymin asked.

"Something's wrong" Darkrai stated. I saw Raikou run onto the cliff ledge next to Suicune. "Where's Entei?" And, right on cue, Entei walked in from on of the portals. But around Entei's neck was a chain, that went back in the portal. I stood there,

"I-Is it Chain?" I stammered.

"No." Darkrai said. We all stood there, until finally Entei pushed through. But he pulled three people in. Darkrai stood there,

"_Damnit!" _He cursed. "Not now!"

"What?" I asked.

"Is it them, again?" Shaymin asked. Darkrai nodded,

"Perfect time for the trust exercise right?" Darkrai laughed.

"What do we do? Mew can't wake up!" Shaymin said. As the three people looked around.

"Yes she can" Darkrai said, going back into his Pokémon form. "Mew just can't let go" Shaymin nodded,

"Kid we have to get Mew outta here" Shaymin said.

"How?!" I said.

"Shaymin, get them over to Latios and Latias. They can help" Darkrai said. Shaymin nodded, and went into her sky form.

"What about you!?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. They only want Mew" He said. Shaymin tugged my shirt, and I sprinted after her.


	11. Don't Let Go

**_*_Silver***

I sprinted after Shaymin.

"W-Who are those guys?" I asked. Shaymin peered over,

"They call themselves Team Magma." Shaymin stated, "They're a criminal organization that wants to takeover the world."

"People these days" I muttered.

"I know right" Shaymin muttered back. We made it to a small cave, that was only about 10 feet deep. When we got to the entrance, those two girls I saw from before walked out. The taller girl, had brown hair, and she wore a blue jacket, and jeans, and she walked with Latios. The smaller girl with the red jacket, and jeans walked out with Latias.

"We heard." The taller one said. "We're ready to go." The taller one gestured me to Latios. I got on with Mew almost completely up in my arms. She sat behind me, while the other girl left with Latias. Shaymin stayed in Sky Form, and was ready to fly beside us.

"So, you're the newbie" She said. "Even flown before?"

"Nope." I stated.

"Well, welcome to the world of the skies" She smirked, immediately taking off. The wind rushing in my face was harder than I expected and I almost flung back. When we got up high enough, the girl pulled up her goggles onto her eyes. The view up there was much larger than the one in Arceus's temple. I could see almost everything. Almost. "We should get you to Arceus"

"Right." I nodded. Now, Mew was fully aware of everything. She wrapped her tail around my wrist and started floating. "Mew you gotta be careful-"

A new flew straight for Mew. I grabbed he and yanked her out of the way. The girl and I both ducked, avoiding the net altogether. I looked down at Mew.

"Careful" I said. The girl, looked down.

"Latios, take her to Arceus" She said, standing up.

"Where are you going!?" I yelled.

"Take a chill pill kid" She laughed, then she jumped off. Leaving me alone. On a Pokémon I didn't know! What the heck was wrong with that women!? I looked forward and realized we were passing over the space in-between the whole world, and Arceus's temple. Well, it was more like a giant crevasses, that went down, really far. But while I was paying attention to what was below. I wasn't paying attention to what was on the other side. But when my gaze fell upon the other side, it was already too late. The net was already 2 feet away. I couldn't duck, and Latios didn't see it. So I just sat there. And WHAM! Smacked right into me, and I was flung off Latios.

With Mew tightly in my grasp, we descended towards the crevasse. The net wrapped so tightly around me, that I couldn't shake it loose. Mew had her tail wrapped around my arm, and she was trying to push the net off.

"Mew..." I said. She turned around to look at me. "I-I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I wasn't paying attention." Mew stopped, and shook her head. Then she floated back into my arms and hugged my neck. I held her with my arms, and looked up. There was a Crobat, and it was flying straight towards us. But, it wasn't going to make it, I looked down, and the area around me started to darken. But then from the depths we heard a roar.

"M-Mew what is that?" I stammered. Mew just looked at me and smiled. Then, something grabbed up. I swear I thought it was a ghost. It was so fast, I didn't even see it, it flung us up in the air, higher than where we were on Latios. But, once again we were quickly descending, but when we were just about to fall into the crevasse, something jumped all the way across, caught us, and landed on the other side.

But did I see it?

No.

My eyes were slammed shut harder than a locked door. But, the net was yanked off. Whoever grabbed us, was human. I didn't move from my position though.

"Oh wake up, ya wuss" A voice huffed. A familiar voice.

"Darkrai!?" I stammered.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"How the heck did you do that?!" I exclaimed.

"It's something called magic." Darkrai smirked.

"Yeah, sure" I doubted. "So a-are they gone?"

"I'm pretty sure. I saw them all leave, but that one guy left his Crobat" Darkrai said. Then almost one cue, the Crobat rose from the crevasse, and it slammed into Darkrai. Darkrai slammed to the ground, dropping Mew and I. We tumbled to the ground, and the Crobat came for another attack, with time at us. I tried to stand up, but my foot was stuck in this purple slime. So now, with Crobat charging at us. All I could do was curl up in fear. So, that's what I did.

But at the last second I opened my eyes, and this purple ball of energy smacked into Crobat. Slamming him against a rock. He shook his head, a flew away towards the portals. But I didn't move. I was afraid he still wasn't gone. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"You alright?" Darkrai panted. I slowly sat up and managed to pull my foot out of the slime stuff. II stood up, and to my surprise Mew let go. I brushed myself off, and felt myself shaking.

Darkrai kneeled down to my height,

"Are you ok, you seem pretty fear stricken" He said, holding my shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore. I just ran to him, I stood right up next to him, as I felt like I was about to cry. He held me and sighed,

"They're gone, there's nothing to worry about right now" He reassured me. I sniffed as he picked me up, I dug my head into his shoulder as he looked up. "Lets head back, you must be exhausted" My only reply was a sniff,

"Want me to put you to sleep? It'll probably be easier" Darkrai asked. I nodded, I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness for a minute, than I saw light again. But that's when I grew drowsy. I shut my eyes, but I managed to say one more thing before I drifted off.

"Don't let go."


	12. Thoughts

***Darkrai***

Don't let go? What in the right mind did that mean? I tried not to think about it as I picked her up and walked across the bridge. Wait a second! Dangit! I forgot to ask her name again! Gah, I was an idiot!

Well I guess I would just have to wait until tomorrow.

Seconds after my mental rage, Shaymin came flying in, in her Sky Forme. She lightly landed on my shoulder and huffed.

"Thanks for helping me" I spat.

"I was focusing on getting Latios back, ya dummy." Shaymin said.

"You're the dummy" I muttered. Shaymin raised one of her paws,

"I will energy ball you in the face, bro!" She declared.

"Not like it would hurt" I muttered.

"Want to test that theory?" Shaymin taunted.

"Alright, alright, jeez." I huffed.

"That's what I thought" Shaymin proudly admitted. Shaymin turned back into her Ground Forme, and pricked one of the flowers off he back.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Shaymin ignored me and ran down my arm. She walked across the girl to her hair and placed the flower in it. Now when Shaymin tried to pull it off, she couldn't.

"There we go" She muttered to herself.

"Shaymin, what are you doing?" I sighed.

"Watch" She said. Shaymin tapped the flower and she turned into her Sky Forme again.

"So, you put that there just because you're lazy?" I asked.

"No!" Shaymin defended.

"Right." I agreed in sarcasm. Shaymin just huffed, and went back into her Ground Forme, as she curled up, and fell asleep on the girl's chest. Shaymin, Shaymin, Shaymin, always trying to be better than everyone else. I was just crossing the bridge, to where I lived. And I heard squeaks again, I turned around to see nothing. But when I turned back, Mew was floating right there. She started mewing again, as she flew by the large, crystal spire that almost blended in with the black night. I rolled my eyes, and followed Mew to where I was already going.

I opened the door with my back and let it slowly close behind me. This place wasn't all that big. Down here was a decent sized area, than there were two sets of stairs, like Arceus's Temple, it even had that small area at the top. But a balcony wasn't connected to it, but there was a big window up there. I had asked Azelf to set some things up, and just like I asked, she did.

I walked up the staircase to the small area above. I placed The girl and Shaymin down on the bed, and I snatched the note on the dresser.

_"You owe me"_

-Azelf.

I rolled my eyes. Classic Azelf. But I looked at the dresser, and there was a red orb that sat on a small stand. Another note was next to that, so I picked it up.

"_Arceus told me to put that there"_

-Azelf.

Arceus!? That was the freaken Red Orb! The one that could change Groudon into his Primal Form, and Arceus sent it here?! Sometimes that guy was headed for a mental train wreck. I swear.

I sighed and turned around again. Mew had pulled the covers over the girl, picked Shaymin up, set her atop the sheets. And Mew herself had fallen asleep next to Shaymin. I shrugged, and turned back into my regular Pokémon form and I floated down the stairs.

Something was off. But, what it was, I had no clue.

Whatever it was it had to do with Mew.

I mean Athena was the first human to ever come here. She was the most trusted throughout Alpha. She lived with Reshiram and everyone loved her. But, Mew never revealed herself to Athena. Only once, Mew showed herself to Athena, for the 'trust exercise'. But after that Mew never showed herself to Athena again.

But yet, Mew seems to want to stay with this kid. She's never shown herself to a human for this long before. I had a feeling Mew knew something that no one else did.

But what?


	13. Shines Like Morning

***Silver***

Ugh, I was so exhausted. As soon as I passed out, I planned to stay that way for quite awhile. When I woke up, I felt, comfortable. I slowly groaned and rubbed my eyes as the sun shined brightly in my face. I wanted to sit up, but I felt pressure on my chest. So I opened my eyes, and peered down to where the pressure was.

I let out a small laugh. Shaymin was asleep on my chest, and Mew was half on my shoulder, half off my shoulder. I probably stirred a bit last night and caused Mew to slide off a bit. But no harm no foul, right? I realized my hair was down, meaning that someone had taken out my hair band, I looked around, then I finally found it around Mew's wrist, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

An that's when Shaymin started to wake up. She let out a large yawn and rubbed her eyes with both paws. She got up and stretched yawning again in the process. Shaymin slightly opened her eyes,

"Morning" She yawned.

"Morning" I yawned back. Shaymin stretched again, but then she caught sight of Mew.

"How long has she been there?" Shaymin asked, wide eyed.

"I think since last night" I said.

"And I thought this couldn't get any weirder" Shaymin muttered.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing!" Shaymin shot back. I looked at her, but then I shrugged it off. Shaymin jumped off the bed and I slowly sat up. Mew's head slowly fell on the pillow and she woke up.

"Sorry" I said. Mew yawned, and already started to float again. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Um, could I have my band back" Mew nodded, and took it off, and handed it to me. I slowly got off the bed and walked to the mirror. When I was putting my hair up, I realized a pink flower sat in the front part of my hair.

"Shaymin, what's this?" I asked. Shaymin looked at me and yawned again,

"It's a flower. I'm too lazy to go to the fields and constantly change into my Sky Forme there, so I can just use that." Shaymin explained. I finished tying up my hair,

"Whatever."

I looked outside, and the brightness was gone. It looked like it was 12am.

"Is it just me, or was it daytime 5 seconds ago?" I asked.

"Reshiram was probably battling Zekrom again" Shaymin sighed. I shrugged, and looked at Mew, who had her eyes fixed on the door.

"Mew, are you alright?" I asked. Mew Just grabbed my shirt and tugged it. "You want me to follow?" Mew nodded, and flew down the stairs, I quickly followed her with Shaymin in my hands. I ran out the door, without even thinking about Darkrai.


	14. Unknown Answers

***Silver***

I sprinted out the door after Mew. I had no idea where we were going, but right now I felt like I had to follow her. We ran over a bridge that lead to the center of Alpha, well it looked like it. A large tree sat in the center of the small island surrounded by water. As I got closer I saw someone sitting under the tree.

And the worst part was, that someone had an arrow right in their stomach. I ran faster, and so did Mew. When we got there, I saw the women. She was the same one I had seen before on the Reshiram. She had her eyes closed, and blood leaked all over her white dress. She coughed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Athena what happened?!" Shaymin yelled. The women coughed, and sighed,

"It was...M...Maxie" She coughed. Shaymin growled,

"Stupid Maxie!" Shaymin yelled. "What are we gonna do?!" Mew turned around and started mewing at Shaymin. Shaymin looked at me,

"Are you sure?" She said. Mew nodded, and flew over to me. She flew down to my sweatshirt pockets and she started to dig in them.

"Mew, what are you doing?" I asked. Mew continued until she pulled a necklace out of my pocket. I had kept it in my pocket because I always hid it from Vannery. I didn't know what it was, but I knew my mom gave it to my because I overheard Vannery saying that. The necklace had a north star charm hanging from the black string, in the middle of the charm was a rainbow stone.

I think they called it a Key Stone.

Mew held it and brought it over to the women. She lightly grabbed it and examined it. The women slightly smiled at the sight of it,

"Neon...must be your mother...then." She croaked.

"Y-You know m-my mom" I stammered. She nodded,

"You've...never met...her?"

"No, I haven't. Is she um, still alive?" I asked. The women nodded once again and I thought my heart exploded.

"You'll...make a wonderful...guardian..." She spoke.

"Wait, what?" I stammered. But before she could answer she started to give off a bright glow. I shut my eyes and looked away until the light disappeared, and when I looked back, the women was gone, and my necklace sat on the ground. Mew went and picked it up, she floated back over and put it around my neck. When is fell against my chest the necklace felt strangely warm.

I heard footsteps, and looked towards them.

Opps.

"Uhhhhhhh" Was all I could say. Darkrai came sprinting over,

"What in Arceus's name just happened?!" He demanded.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>The beast stirred under the ground. For the first time in his life he knew,<p>

"_I knew I made the right choice"_


	15. Panic

***Silver***

Darkrai crossed his arms,

"What do we need to talk about?" He asked.

"Athena's dead" Shaymin said.

"Wait, what!?" Darkrai exclaimed. "B-But that's impossible!"

"It's actually very possible" Shaymin sighed.

"W-Who killed her?!" Darkrai exclaimed.

"Maxie did" Shaymin sighed.

"Arceus _Damnit!" _Darkrai cursed. "Why on earth did he do that!"

"You should know why" Shaymin said.

"To re-open the portals?!" Darkrai yelled.

"You know only Athena could keep the portals safe. Without her, anyone who wants to can get in." Shaymin said. "After all, she's the Guardian of Alpha."

"She _was" _Darkrai corrected, as he looked at the portals. "But it doesn't make any sense"

"What?" Shaymin asked.

"They would've made their way in by now" Darkrai said. Than all at once the portals shook, but then it stopped.

"It looks like they all just tried to get through" Shaymin said.

"But they didn't, that's impossible" Darkrai said. "If the Guardian's dead the portals are open. If the Guardian lives on, the portals are closed."

"Could there be a second one? And if Maxie found a way in he could come back again" Shaymin said.

"There can't be more than one" Darkrai said.

"But she's dead!" Shaymin snapped.

"We need to talk to Arceus" Darkrai said. Shaymin nodded, and jumped to his shoulder. Darkrai started to run off, but then he stopped, and he ran back and grabbed my arm.

"You're coming with us" He said.

"Not like I have a choice" I grumbled. Mew grabbed my shoulder and hung from it.

"One more question" Darkrai said. "Name?"

"Silver." I said. He nodded,

"Right" Than he yanked my arm and dragged me to the temple.


	16. Lock Down

***Silver* **

Darkrai dragged me al the way to the temple. I was surprised I even kept up with him. He finally let go when we got to the entrance, I panted as he ran to the center of the room.

"Arceus!" He yelled. Arceus, who stood on the upper floor turned around and looked.

"I know. She's dead." Arceus said.

"But the portals are still closed" Darkrai said. Arceus turned fully around in complete surprise,

"What?" He roared.

"I know!" Darkrai exclaimed,

"But, how?" Arceus questioned.

"I-I don't know but, if there's anyone who's doing this Maxie will surely be back" Darkrai said.

"I understand but we can't do anything about that" Arceus said, as he looked away.

"Th- Wait huh!?" Darkrai exclaimed.

"I sense Chains" Arceus said. "I'm sure he will return with Maxie, and Chains senses are stronger than mine. So if we don't know who we're supposed to protect, we'll all have to protect each other and hope Maxie doesn't get his hands on the other guardian."

"And if he does?" Darkrai asked.

"They'll end up like Athena." Arceus said. "We have little time, so lets get everyone indoors, and have everyone lock their homes. The spell should be strong enough to hold off Chains if he tries to get in."

Darkrai nodded and ran back to me again, he grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the building. As we ran we saw all the places being blocked by pink see through walls. When he got in Darkrai slammed the door shut and a pink wall covered the door and the windows. Darkrai sighed, as we finally got everything closed up. I felt trapped, and I hated that feeling, it made me panic. So I shook a bit, and found myself in panic mode. Darkrai came up from behind and hugged me.

"We'll be fine" He whispered. I swallowed, and dug my face into his shoulder. I just felt myself starting to calm down. That was until we heard a loud bang at the door.


	17. Under Ground Exits

***Silver* **

The bangs continuously got louder and louder. Darkrai tightened his grip and Shaymin, along with Mew looked about ready to punch someone in the face. Mew looked at me, and for a minute, our minds somehow connected.

_"Tell him." _Mew said. I was too scared to worry about that fact that Mew was talking, so I rolled with it.

"Tell who, what?" I thought.

"_What happened with Athena. What she did to you" _Mew said.

"I actually don't know what happened myself" I thought. "I mean, The Guardian of Alpha put some magic in my neckl- oh my Arceus..."

"_So you understand everything now. Why she said what she said. But from your expression you don't like it very much" _Mew chuckled.

"Why me? Great so I'm the target now? What am I supposed to do!?" I panicked.

"_Jump." _Mew said.

"Wait wh-"

Our minds disconnected and I was back in the real-world again. But the defining slice, made me extremely worried.

"Ok, and can't take this anymore!" I yelled to myself.

"What do you mean?" Darkrai said.

"I should've told you earlier" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Darkrai asked frantically.

"What happened when I was with Mew and Shaymin. When Athena was dying!" I seethed.

"What happened?!" He asked as the banging started again.

"Mewliketookmynecklaceandgaveittooherandthenshelike I don't know lit up. When she disappeared my necklace was there and Mew put it back on but I didn't think much of it-"

"Whoa, alright slow down the speech kid" Darkrai sighed.

"Athena!" I seethed. "She did something to my necklace, she said I'd make a great guardian, she said she knew my mom-!"

"Wait, second part again!" Darkrai exclaimed.

"She said I'd make a great guardian" I seethed.

"Holy crap, ok!" Darkrai said, as he tried to take it in. He let go and ran to a rack on the wall, he grabbed a black cloak on chucked it at me. "Put it on, now."

I obeyed his command and I slipped it on.

"Mew, Shaymin." Darkrai whispered. "Get her out through the underground entrance"

Mew and Shaymin nodded as the flew to the wall. Shaymin opened the hatch below and gestured me to go in first. I climbed in, then Mew and Shaymin. Shaymin closed the hatch and we sprinted quietly through the under ground tunnel.

Mew flew in front of my while Shaymin went behind. We ran until Mew stopped. I stopped to and I fell to silence. Up ahead small pieces of rock fell from the top. Then I knew that was the area the door was. Whoever was banging on the door was going to be right above us if we walked 3 feet forward. Mew put her paw on my mouth then took it off. I nodded, and we slowly made our way under the area. My footsteps were slow, and soundless. We were so close to entering the other tunnel when all the banging stopped. We all froze, I didn't say a word, and I tried to hold my breath. I heard grunts, but it was unknown if they were human or not. Then a hole appeared at the top of the area, like someone had just dug it.

I was now immobile. Something was about to jump down and Mew and Shaymin were ready for it.

But the real question was,

Was I?


	18. Shadows

***Silver* **

It jumped down.

At first I could only see it's shadow, but when the light came in.

Oh, thank the lord.

"My lady, are you alright?" Suicune asked. Was he talking to me?

"Um, yeah, fine" I replied. Suicune nodded,

"We should get going then, those people have already gotten in" He said. I looked at Shaymin,

"What about Darkrai?!" I exclaimed.

"He'll be fine. The worst thing they do to him is knock him out" Shaymin said. I sighed, and walked over to Suicune who was already bent down. I hopped on, with Shaymin on my shoulder, and Mew hanging onto my head. Suicune jumped out of the hole and at the top Raikou and Entei were waiting. I saw the door busted open, and I felt something. My necklace was glowing, and the brightest spot seemed to be going near the house.

"I'll listen to whatever ya say" Suicune said. I nodded,

"Go peek inside" I said. Suicune nodded, and quickly peeking inside. "Anyone there?"

"No ma'am" Suicune said.

"Alright head upstairs, quickly" I said. Suicune nodded and ran inside up to the little room I had. I got off and went to the dresser. And the Red Orb still sat there, untouched. I grabbed it and shoved it in a small bag I found. I tied the cloth closed with rope and I tied it around my waist. Than I hopped back on Suicune.

"Shaymin, where should we go?" I asked.

"Arceus" She said. I nodded,

"Suicune, to Arceus!" I commanded. Suicune nodded and sprinted down the stairs. Than he sprinted outside towards the temple.


	19. Thrown

***Silver* **

Suicune sprinted fast than lightning across the landscape. I mean even though this was a small distance to travel across a town in the middle of a giant field. I could tell we were almost there, but then suddenly a Zoroark jumped in our path.

"Right!" I screamed. Then Suicune turned a sharp right. Avoiding the chained-up Zoroark all together. Wait, it was the Zoroark again, the one from my dreams, Chains. Chains then sprinted after us on all fours. And I had to admit, he was pretty fast. But then when I was looking behind me another Pokémon started running next to Chains it was a Camerupt, and there was a guy on the Camerupt. One of those guys from before, my eyes were fixed on both of them. They seemed to be, racing each other. Which was strange.

Shaymin whispered in my ear,

"That's Maxie" She whispered. I sat there wide-eyed,

"You mean the guy who killed Athena?" I asked, Shaymin nodded. Ok, now I didn't want to look behind me anymore.

Suicune raced faster, but now I realized we were going the wrong way. But, like we had anywhere else to run. Now, far away on my left and right, were two more Camerupts. Both had the other two before from before on them.

"Suicune, could you go any faster?" I asked.

"Why of course" He replied. Then he went full on sprint mode. Like holy Arceus I almost fell off. Suicune looked at me with a worried expression, "We're nearing the crevasse. And I can't go anywhere else."

I had no idea what to do and-

I remembered what Mew said. I grabbed Mew and held her in front of me.

"It's time, isn't it?" I asked. Mew nodded, "What's going to happen to me?"

"_Don't worry" _Mew said.

"It's just making me more worried" I seethed.

"_The events will reoccur from the first time this happened. You'll be alright, and you'll defeat what need to be defeated" _Mew reassured me. I sighed and swallowed, I huffed as I set Mew down on Suicune, I grabbed Shaymin and did the same.

"Hey what are you-"

"Suicune. When we get to the edge stop. Throw me off, and get Shaymin and Mew to safety" I said.

"My lady, I can't do that!" He replied frantically, and we neared the edge.

"Trust me Suicune. I'll be ok" I said. Suicune sighed,

"Fine." He agreed. Right when we got to the edge Suicune stopped. He threw me off and ran away.

_"Mew better be right, or I'm probably gonna die..."_


	20. Different Looks and New Guardians

***Silver* **

As I descended into the crevasse, the situation felt oddly familiar. But this time, I was alone. All I could do was wait for myself to hit the bottom. Most likely shattering my bones, and breaking my body itself.

I know, I should be thinking positive.

But how was I supposed to do that while I hurdled to the bottom of an abyss. I heard strange noises so I looked up.

"Oh come on!" I seethed to myself. Here it comes, that dang Crobat again. Is hurdling myself off a cliff not enough for these people?! Did they have to kill me themselves!? I mean, COME ON! This was getting quite irritating.

That's when I heard it again. A loud roar filled my ears and echoed throughout the whole region possibly. The Crobat halted it its tracks and flew faster towards me. I heard a strange whooshing noise and I looked down to see a pair of large yellow eyes headed in my direction.

I slammed my eyes shut, in hope that it was all my imagination. But no. I was suddenly snatched, and the creature yanked the Crobat out of the air as well. Then it brung us both to the bottom of the crevasse. The ride was quick, yet filled with darkness. I couldn't see anything but the yellow glow of the creatures eyes. But then I was light again. More like,

Lava...

I slammed my eyes shut again, but instead of the feeling of my flash being melted off, I was set on a hard stone ground. I opened my eyes as looked to the left, there was a large amount of water, like a lake that stretched all the way down the left side of the crevasse. But an invisible wall kept the water from pouring onto the small stone area.

I looked to the right. Lava stretched all the way down the right side of the crevasse. But once again an invisible wall kept it from pouring in to the small stone area.

"_You see..." _A voice spoke. It sounded male, it was deep and eerie. I looked directly in front of me. There floated a Pokémon, and big one. It's long green body probably measured to about 7 meters. It looked straight at me with the Crobat still clutched in his hand. "_Do you know who I am..."_

"R-Rayquazza" I stammered. A slight smirk seemed to appear on his face.

"_Correct..."_ He smiled. I couldn't help but stare, Rayquazza looked to the left, as a large Pokémon surfaced from the water. Then he looked to the right, where a large Pokémon resurfaced out of the Lava. I couldn't help but whisper there names aloud.

"Kyogre and Groudon"

"_Right you are..." _Rayquazza replied.

"Wait a second. What am I doing down here?" I asked.

"_Would you have rather gone back up? Or come back down, safely?" _Rayquazza asked.

"Oh, r-right" I said, then I fell into complete silence. As Kyogre and Groudon let out a roar at the same time. I felt like my whole world shook when they finally stopped. Then I felt myself slowly being lifted into the air. I didn't panic, I just let everything happen. Right then the water and the lava poured into the stone area. Now there was no space in between the two liquids.

"W-what's happening" I stammered.

"_You have the orbs, correct?" _Rayquazza asked. I took the Red Orb out of the small bag, and as I pulled it out, another fell out, and it was blue.

"Yeah" I said. Rayquazza nodded,

"_Kyogre and Groudon wish for their orbs back" _Rayquazza said. "_If you do so, they will help you as long as you live on"_

I nodded, as the orbs floated out of my hands to Groudon and Kyogre. They both roared at the orbs vanished into them. I was set back down on the 'ground' one foot on the lava, one on the water, and I stood on them. I wasn't sinking or anything.

Bright flashes came from Groudon and Kyogre. With in seconds they both changed.

"Primal Groudon and Kyogre" I whispered to myself. Rayquazza nodded,

"_Your gift has ended the rivalry for now. So, what do we do now master?"_

"M-Master!?" I stammered.

"_I'm quite certain you have gained a new title" _Rayquazza reminded.

"Oh, yeah, that..." I remembered.

"_Do you wish to defeat what has not been defeated?" _Rayquazza asked. I sharply nodded, "_Do you wish for me to Mega Evolve?"_

Mega Evolve!? Rayquazza could do that!? I knew Latios and Latias could but, Rayquazza?! I sharply nodded again,

"_Just a side note. You're not going to look the same" _Rayquazza said. I tilted my head, but the yellow streams already flowed from my necklace, Rayquazza did the same and the streams met. Creating a large flash. Within seconds my outfit was different. I wore a brown shirt, brown pants, and a long green cloak that was outlined in yellow. On the back of the cloak was the symbol on Mega Rayquazza's head. It was a circle, and right under that was a small line, then on both sides on the end of the line, it looked like two sevens but the tops were shorter.

I also had a long mask that covered most of my face, and it pointed down a bit, which made the light around my face dark. The mask was basically Rayquazza's head. Then I got this staff thing. It was long and green. it had curved lines of blue and red going up the sides, the bottom was yellow and pointe. The top was green and short, but if I thrusted it, it would extend and yellow curved lines would be seen going up the sides. But the red lines seemed to have brown shapes that moved alone, and the blue lines seemed to move as well.

A large flash was done and Rayquazza looked much different than before. The symbol on his head, the pointed things coming out the sides of his mouth and meting in the font but they didn't touch, and his whole body had gotten like 2 meters longer. These streams, that looked like ribbons flew out of him as well.

Then on my arm a Rayquazza tattoo ran down my arm and his head ended on the back of my hand.

"_The water and lava will fill the crevasse once again..." _Rayquazza said. He swooped down next to me, he let go of the Crobat who went flying up. I jumped on Rayquazza and held onto one of his flat green, horns, I guess at the top of his head. The ground rumbled, both lava and water started to rise.

That's when Rayquazza blasted up out of the crevasse.


	21. Moves

***Silver* **

The wind rushed through my hair, I had never felt like this before. It was amazing.

"_As soon as the staff becomes extended, we'll fight..." _Rayquazza said. I gave him a sharp nod, gosh I couldn't believe how cool this outfit was. Now I had long sleeves and that shoulder armor knights get, it was sick. But I had to take this seriously, it's what Athena would've wanted me to do.

Rayquazza blasted out of the crevasse up into the air. He waited a moment for the water and lava to rise then he flew back down. He floated up in the air and extended his tail to the ledge, I slid down in and landed on the ground as a small bit of dust was created. I slowly breathed, my breath bouncing off the mask and back out. I slowly opened my eyes, looking through the two eye holes.

Every legendary was there, and I was serious. Arceus, Mew, Shaymin, Latios, Latias, Reshiram, Zekrom, so on and so forth. I actually spotted Darkrai too, I couldn't help but smile when our eyes met. But, I had to focus on other things. There were both feet away from me by the tree line. Maxie, his Camerupt, Crobat, and Mightyena, along with those other two weirdo's. About 5 feet away from them stood Chains. On all fours, teeth bared, and smile smacked right on his face. I seemed to flinch as he walked to the center of everything. Which was closer to me, he snarled at me.

"You're lucky kid" Chains snarled. "I kept you alive, you should thank me"

I let out a laugh.

"Wasn't that a mistake?" Chains smirked. I gripped the staff tighter, but like it was going to do anything. He was too fast, I wouldn't be able to extend the staff fast enough. Meanwhile I peered over at Maxie, who was watching this situation through his glasses, like a hawk. He was definitely thinking of something, but what it was, I'd probably never know. He looked down at Mightyena and sharply nodded. Then Mightyena sprinted towards Chains and bite him right in the neck. I was surprised how long Mightyena kept his hold. But, it wasn't long before Chains shadow balled the ground. A large cloud of dust was created and Mightyena flew out from the dust, closer to me than anyone else.

Chains came out of the dust and threw another shadow ball at Mightyena. Who was laying on the ground helplessly. I didn't know how but I teleported in front of Mightyena, before the shadow ball hit him. I held up my shoulder embracing for impact, but it seemed like the shadow ball exploded before reaching me. Mightyena slowly stood up and went towards the ledge and laid down. That was probably the best place for him now.

I looked back at Chains, who still sat there with a smirk on his face. Then he moved like lightning without sound. He latched onto my leg as he teeth dug into my skin. I was in unbearable pain, but I yanked him by the main and chucked him as hard as I could. He landed perfectly, without injury.

"A little longer and you'd be dead" Chains sneered. I tensed up and blood spilled from my leg. I flicked the staff and it extended, that's when Rayquazza, Groudon, and Kyogre all tensed.

"You think they'll stop me?" Chains laughed, with a high pitch in his voice.

"Why else would I be doing this?" I smiled. "Groudon, Precipice Blades"

Groudon roared as large rocks burst from the ground towards Chains. Then a rock burst out of the ground with a red pointed tip and it flung Chains into the air.

"Kyogre, Origin Pulse" I commanded, pointing the staff at Chains. Blue spheres rose above Kyogre as them flew towards Chains. A small explosion was created and Chains was hurdled into the air, scratched and scraped up.

"Rayquazza" I pointed the staff at Chains as he descended. "Dragon Ascent"

Rayquazza was outlined in a green flame that covered his body. Then he burst like lighting towards Chains, with a green trail behind him, it looked like he went straight through Chains. For a minute everything was silent, but then Chains exploded, well it looked like it. The shielded my eyes due to the explosion being so bright. But right then and there was when I finally realized I had loosen a lot of blood, and I blacked out cold.


	22. Poisoned

***Silver* (Sorry, I've Been spelling Rayquaza wrong for half the story, I added and extra Z. XD)**

I didn't remember how long I was out. The only thing I remembered was thinking that I had died. When I slowly opened my eyes, the sun didn't smack me in the face, well probably because it wasn't day time yet. I wanted to get up but I felt, weak...

I didn't know if when I Mega Evolved Rayquaza it took energy out of my or something. But holy Arceus, I couldn't even keep my eyes open. I just felt so strange, my leg felt better, but that didn't matter because I probably wouldn't be using it any time soon. I managed to turn over on my side which made me more comfortable. I shut my eyes, hoping to fall asleep again.

"Hey, you awake yet?" A voice whispered.

"Sadly" I groaned. I went back onto my back again to see who was coming over. I yawned, "How long have it been out?"

"Like three days" Darkrai said.

"Three days? What the crap!?" I exclaimed.

"Chains hit you pretty hard. You feel really weak?" Darkrai asked.

"Very" I groaned in response.

"He poisoned you, so..."

"He poisoned me? How?" I asked. Darkrai shrugged,

"Poison Fang. It was strange, Zoroarks can't usually learn that move. But anyhow we got the poison out, but Chains was right, it he had held on a bit longer you'd probably be dead"

"Thanks for the comforting" I sneered in sarcasm. I realized I was back in my old clothes, I guess the other ones were magic. "Where is everyone?"

"Maxie and Chains are in prison right now" Darkrai said. "We have to wait, till you get better, cause it's your decision what we do with both"

"Let him go" I said.

"Chains!?" Darkrai panicked.

"No, Maxie" I stated.

"Why?" Darkrai asked.

"None of your biz. Just tell him to never come back or I'll whoop his ass" I sneered. Darkrai laughed,

"Uh-huh" He nodded.

"I'll talk to Chains. I'll think on it" I yawned. Darkrai came over and sat next to me, while I faced the other way.

"Gosh it's burning in here" Darkrai seethed.

"I'm cold, what's your point" I growled. Darkrai huffed,

"You doin ok?" He asked.

"No, I'm cold, weak, and confused. I think that's like the opposite of ok" I groaned. Darkrai rested his head, on the head board. "I wanna sit up, but I can't..."

I honestly thought he wouldn't take it seriously. But he did. Darkrai grabbed me and sat me down on his right leg. My legs went across his left leg and the sat in the spot where I was laying.

"Hm, didn't think you'd take that seriously" I shrugged.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" He huffed. I laughed, by my eyelids began to feel heavy. I rested my head on Darkrai's shoulder, and I let out one final huff before drifting off...


	23. Forms

***Silver***

When I woke up the next morning Darkrai was still holding me close, but this time, I felt slightly better. I heard footsteps and I slightly opened my eyes. A man stood there, he had green hair the went down to the end of his neck, and it spiked up a bit. He wore a long sleeve green shirt with this yellow symbol on it. He wore black pants and a green cloak, and as he came up the stairs it swayed and I saw the same symbol on it from the back of the cape I had. He had Black and green shoes, and his eyes were yellow.

He walked up to the side of the bed,

"Who...are you?" I yawned.

"Ah, you humans and your assuming" He laughed. "You realize that Darkrai over here, isn't the only one capable of possessing a human form ya know"

"Rayquaza?" I yawned. He slowly clapped,

"Good job, I thought it would've taken you a tad longer" Rayquaza smirked. I rolled my eyes, and somehow stirred a bit, and when Darkrai felt me stir he tightened his grip.

"What do you want, I'm trying to sleep here" I growled.

"You mean we're" He smiled. I felt myself...blushing.

"Whatever" I shook my head. "Get to the point."

"Jeez, is coming up to check on you a bad thing?" Rayquaza huffed.

"Why of course not!" I huffed. "Thanks"

"You're very welcome" Rayquaza smirked. "I'll take my leave, I've gotten what I want" He rolled his eyes, and walked downstairs and out the door. I set my head back onto Darkrai's shoulder.

"Happy?"

"Very." He responded, with his eyes slightly open. He closed them again, and so did I. Then I found myself slowly drifting off.


	24. Hurt

***Silver***

The next morning I woke up with a loud yawn. Darkrai slowly let me go and I stood up. I was a bit unsteady, but I wanted to get Chains out of the way. I slowly stood up right and yawned. Then the door burst open, Shaymin and Mew came bolting in, while Rayquaza walked in slowly.

The flew all the way up to me and tackled me. But the blow wasn't strong and I managed to stand my ground. Shaymin nuzzled me and so did Mew.

"Why'd you let Maxie go?" Shaymin asked immediately.

"One because he really didn't hurt me, and two, I have more reign than him, and that's weird since he's older. So I really didn't want to step in that conversation," I admitted. Shaymin shrugged,

"He is pretty weird," She shivered. I let out a small chuckle,

"You're weird," I shot back. Shaymin rolled her eyes and hopped on my shoulder. Mew flew up onto the top of my head. Darkrai had already gotten up,

"Lets go," He said.

"We should hurry, he's being a real thorn in the side," Rayquaza growled in annoyance.

The cells were under Arceus's temple. They were so dark, and each cell was an individual room. Some Pokémon were chained up, others were not. When we got to Chains cell, two Houdooms were guarding it.

"I'll go in with Mew, you guys stay out here," I said.

"That's not a good idea," Darkrai seethed.

"She's the boss," Rayquaza shrugged. Darkrai sighed as I walked in. The door was immediately shut behind me. I looked at the door, and then ahead of me. The chains were chewed to bits, and Chains wasn't there. But I knew he was in the room, he was just playing hard to get. I stood there until I felt something hover over me. I took a step forward and turned around.

There he was. Looking as pissed off as ever. He was hunched over, yet he was still taller than me. The chains hadn't moved, and blood still stained his lover jaw.

"I wanted to talk to Arceus, not this idiot," Chains growled aloud.

"I agree, Arceus would've been better then speaking with me," I threatened. Chains snarled ignoring my threats, "Don't get snappy with me, I'm the one who decides if you live or die."

"I could kill you right now, even though I'd die to, it'd be worth it," Chains smirked. I took a step back, growling in annoyance.

"Listen, why the heck have you been messing with me for years? How did you 'keep me alive'?" I asked.

"Oh sure. You think Arceus is high, mighty, and nice. He's a real jerk I'll tell ya. That ass ruined my life!" He snapped.

"Umm, how exactly?" I dared to ask.

"We didn't mean too. My family and I were just trying to find a safe place, but when we wonder into here by accident, we all hang on the brink of death. They escape, but do I? No! Next thing ya know, I'm chained up by this Athena chick, and I can only go to this stupid orphanage, or rot in this cell. Then I found you. I knew you were one of them, so I took my anger out on you. But I let you live, because I knew you didn't do it," Chains explained. I huffed,

"Brutal," I seethed.

"Ya think!" He screamed. "I can go anywhere with these stupid chains on!"

Then he walked past me and to the bench.

"I never wanted to stay here, I just wanted to go home. I apologized, but damn Arceus never listened," Chains growled. He flattened his ears, he just wanted to be left alone. I walked over and sat down next to him.

I knew it was going to happen, thus why I did it.

I brushed my finger on the chains from his left arm. Then immediately, they slid right off.


	25. Final

***Silver***

Then, for a seconds, Chains dropped his sharp glare. He looked suspicious, but his intense glare had disappeared. The golden chains on his paw hand clattered as they hit the ground.

I touched the one on his neck, and it slipped off his neck and onto the floor. Then I reached across, touching the chains on his right paw, and bringing my hand back I tapped the ones on his chest. The chains slipped to the floor, and nothing was left on Chains. The only thing was a scar on his right paw, in the shape of a link off the chain.

Chains just sat there. He just look at me with a plain look.

I slowly lifted my hand up towards his muzzle. Chains sat there, but then he nuzzled my hand. I let a small laugh escape from my mouth, Chains still looked at me plainly, the he rubbed his head against my arm, as he lowered his head in front of my face. I just looked at him, confused on whether he was going to attack of not. Then out of nowhere he nuzzled me under my chin. His nose touched my chest then he slowly lifted his head back, lifting me into the air. As Mew watched everything that happened, with a keen eye, and fast reflexes. I slid down Chain's back until I feel into his mane, right before I let out a small squeak of terror.

I heard the door burst open.

"Where is she!" Darkrai demanded. I popped my head out of Chain's mane as I tried to spit out the fur in my mouth.

"Here!" I called raising my hand. I climbed out of Chain's mane, but I tripped. I fell towards the concrete floor when I was caught. I opened my eyes, and Chains caught me, and now he was holding me, nuzzling my face.

I laughed, as Darkrai, Rayquaza, and Shaymin watched in confusion.

"Alright dude, time to get off," I laughed. Chains let go, and I stood up, as he stood behind me on all fours. I gestured him towards the door, and he followed me out, while Darkrai and Rayquaza watched him with a keen eye.

I walked outside, and literally everyone watched me. Even Arceus watched me with concern, I walked to the edge of the fissure, which now had a bridge going across it, as the lava and watched connected at this particular spot.

I gestured my hand towards the field at the tree line.

"I suggest you go, never come back to this place, and do the right things from now on," I suggested. Chains stood up, and huffed.

"Fine, but-"

"But what?" I asked. He laughed at my sudden concern,

"You're going on a journey in a few years, right?" He questioned. I tilted my head,

"Why you would ask that, I don't know. But yes," I replied.

"If you want me to do all those things you have to promise me something," Chains smiled.

"What!" I yelled. Chains laughed at me desperate yells.

"That if I meet you again on your journey, you'll have to let me, join you," Chains said, unexpectedly.

"Huh!?" I laughed.

"No questions, do you promise?" Chains asked holding out his paw. I peered at the sun, setting in the distance.

"Fine," I huffed, as I slapped my hand against Chain's paw. "We have a deal."

I watched Chains sprint away into the field. Then I watched as a Zorua and another Zoroark sprint up to Chains. Then from a distance I watched a happy reunion as they all sprinted back into the woods.

Darkrai and Rayquaza walked up to me in there human forms, and Shaymin and Mew flew up to me as well.

"What'd he ask?" Shaymin asked.

"For when I go on a journey, if we meet again, he gets to join me," I explained. Darkrai and Rayquaza almost fainted.

"Are you insane!?" Darkrai screamed. I shrugged,

"We'll see how it plains out,"

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later...<strong>

It had been a few months since Darkrai took me in and I found out I was the Guardian of Alpha. We have had no issues since then, and Rayquaza and I had been training for awhile now. I was 9 now, and in 2 years I would start my journey.

I wondered these woods often. Always looking for Chains, but I would never find him. But still, I always claimed my peace of mind when I walked in these woods. I never met anyone here, and I could always see new Pokémon, and use the Pokedex to learn more about them.

Today, the sun was high in the sky, and I walked quietly with my green cloak tied in front of my neck. The sun shone through the trees, and I saw a few Pidgey here and there. But today was different than the others.

I was on my way back when I passed an open spot, free of trees. I saw a small Pokémon lying on the ground, it looked to be hurt, so I slowly walked up to the blue Pokémon. I was small, only a few inches taller than where my ankle was. I kneeled down and examined it. The small Pokémon was covered in scratches, it slowly stood up to face me. It was a Mudkip. It had a rope tied around it's neck that held a small pouch.

I slowly picked it up, and held him in my arms.

"Do you have a trainer?" I asked. Mudkip slightly shook its head. I slowly caressed its head, the poor thing curled up in my arms and shivered.

"You wanna be my friend?" I asked.

"Mud-kip!" He cheered. I held him tighter in my arms as I walked out of the woods.

I had no idea. No idea what that pouch held.

That is,

until my necklace reacted to it.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! The end! I'm gonna make a sequel about Silver's journey. It's gonna be sooooooooooooooo long. But it's gonna be good. See ya laters<strong>

**-SR17**


End file.
